He did NOT like her
by Lilyflower394
Summary: Granger was a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, a Muggleb- no she was a Mudblood. It was completely absurd to think he would like her! It would be impossible not to mention how he would disgrace the family name, if his father knew about this Draco didn't want to know what would happen. He knew all of this yet why was he outside the Gryffindor dormitory at 2 in the morning?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter blah blah ...**

* * *

Hermione lay in her dormitory tossing and turning all night until she finally admitted to herself that she was afraid.  
She knew what everyone thought but since when did she care what they thought? She didn't but she cared what he thought, that is why nobody knew. It was all because of fear.

She knew he hated her, practically despised her but she couldn't help the fact that her heart would beat just a little bit faster every time she saw his face, how it would take every ounce of her willpower not to get lost in his mysterious grey eyes or how she would always sneak glances at him hoping to find him staring back at her.

She knew what had happened, it was obvious.  
Hermione Granger had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was many things, but one of those many things was a know-it-all and that meant she was smart enough to realise that Draco would never like her in that aspect or any aspect at all. She was a Mudblood, dirty blood; he just didn't mix with her kind.  
She sighed and decided that it wasn't worth all the thought and tried to go back to sleep but little did she know that there was one Slytherin sitting outside the Gryffindor common room thinking thoughts quite similar to Hermione.

* * *

He did not like Granger! Granger was a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, a Muggleb- no she was a Mudblood. It was completely absurd to think he would like her! It would be impossible not to mention how he would disgrace the family name, if his father knew about this Draco didn't want to know what would happen.

He knew all of this yet why was he outside the Gryffindor dormitory at 2 in the morning? He paused taking in his surroundings before he realised that he was outside the Gryffindor common room, he was about to go on before he heard a noise before the portrait door swung open, outside the one and only Hermione Granger stepped out.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered fiercely, "what are you doing?"  
Draco just stood there watching in awe, he never expected her to look so, well pretty. Wait, Hermione Granger was not pretty, Granger was a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, a Muggleb- Mudblood. It was completely absurd to think he would like her or think she was pretty.  
"I was just walking, Granger, who knew you would be out after hours, what are you doing meeting Weasley for a midnight snog" he retorted trying to sound normal.  
"No" Hermione said feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks, "I was just going to the kitchens to get some milk to help me sleep"  
"Hogwarts has kitchens?" Draco asked quite shocked before realising that the food had to come from somewhere.  
"Where else would you think the house-elves cook the food?" Hermione laughed.  
Draco smiled inwardly, he had made Hermione laugh! And it wasn't a sarcastic laugh but a genuine laugh that made him feel warm inside.

No.

Granger was a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, a Muggleborn. It was completely absurd to think her laugh made him feel warm inside. But he still followed her as she led the way to the kitchens.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Hermione, but this isn't the kitchens, it is just a painting of some fruit"  
Hermione stared at him speechless.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"You called me Hermione" she said simply.  
Draco's face heated up "I didn't think you would mind, er… I'll go back to Granger if you prefer"  
"It's fine" she smiled, "Hermione's fine, perfect"

Draco had no control over what he was doing and before he knew it his lips met hers and he was kissing her, he almost pulled away until he realised Hermione was kissing him back! She was actually kissing him!  
Hermione ran her hands through his blond hair as she kissed him, she felt him smile through the kiss and once they broke apart she just stared at him and smiled as she finally found him staring back at her.

"Good … I'll just" Draco coughed "call you Hermione then and wait, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco asked Hermione as she started tickling the pear.  
"I am going to the kitchens; you didn't honestly think that this painting was the kitchens did you?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No, of course not" he grinned grabbing her hand and running into the kitchens, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I have been told to try and develop my characters and make it less of a romance and add more feelings, I have the second chapter done so if you like it just tell me :)**


End file.
